


It’s easy to have a god complex when you’re literally a god

by suddzy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, God Complex, God!Dream AU, M/M, is it smp? is it irl? you'll never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddzy/pseuds/suddzy
Summary: People always told Dream he had a god complex, which made sense, since he is in fact a god.or in which God!Dream makes stuff for his friends because he knows he'll outlive them
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 137





	1. the name ‘cornflower’ is wildly misleading at best

**Author's Note:**

> *doesn't post anything for like a month and the throws this in your face*

People always told Dream he had a god complex, which made sense, since he is in fact a god.

  
Dream would even argue that he’s entitled to have one seeing as he helped create the universe, but mortals never took his word on it.

  
It wasn’t their fault necessarily but it still put Dream on edge.

  
His sister has told him multiple times that if he wants people to believe him he has to prove it, but Dream knows the chaos that would ensue if people actually learned the truth that way.

  
Still it sometimes hurt knowing that he would outlive all of his friends. And George. He would easily outlive George.

  
Dream could wax poetics for hours about George. Because if Dream wasn’t a god (which he is, he can’t stress that enough) George would make Dream believe in a god.

  
Because George is light and darkness and something in the middle.

  
George is the space between the stars.

  
George once told Dream about his favorite color. The color of the sky and the sea. It was the only color George could really see well of course but the way he spoke of it made Dreams heart stutter.

  
So he took it.

  
He took the color of the sky and of the sea.

  
He pulled at the strings of the earth and created something with them. Something beautiful.

  
A flower.

  
Small and delicate and crushable.

  
He put them in everywhere, splashes of blue covered the world like tears. (His tears though he would never admit it)

  
And then he put even more in George’s garden.

  
He put so many that the green of the grass was no longer visible.

  
That’s how cornflowers were made.


	2. magma cream is sticky and if you make that sound dirty i’ll snap your neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People always told Dream he had a god complex, which made sense, since he is in fact a god.
> 
> or in which God!Dream makes stuff for his friends because he knows he'll outlive them (Sapnap edition)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like the beach episode but it's the nether™

The Nether is hot, too hot.

  
The heat sticks to your skin and follows you everywhere, sweat dripping and evaporating as you walk, the bubbling of lava an ever present background noise.

  
Dream hates it. He was meant for the overworld full of cool breezes and the color green.

  
Even the forests in The Nether were hot, their thick foliage holding in the humidity.

  
Dream couldn’t fathom how Techno enjoyed this place, much less took care of it.

  
Nevertheless he was here. His shirt sticking to his skin as he followed Sapnap to the fortress.

  
Sapnap loved The Nether. He loved the warmth it provided and the people who inhabited it.

  
The Piglins knew him well and had always been courteous when trading, Sapnap didn’t understand why George hated them so much.

  
(It’s because the Piglins sensed his blood, Sapnap was made of the same fire they were. Forged in the flame of the underworld.)

  
(Dream knew this too, Techno had told him once, he kept it a secret from Sapnap. It’s always best for people to assume they’re humans.)

  
(It’s safer.)

  
Sapnap cheered as he reached the worn brick tower, jumping up onto the fence. In classic Sapnap fashion he had to make his entrance as dramatic (and dangerous) as possible.

  
Dream rolled his eyes, opting for the safer route.

  
It was fine, it should have been fine.

  
Sapnap had walked that fence thousands of times, statistically it should have been fine.

  
But this was The Nether.

  
Dream had complained to Techno once about the makeup of the nether. How nothing worked as it should.

  
Techno had smiled when he said that, “Finally–” he had shouted. “–someone noticed.”

  
But here they were, a Ghast looming over the bridge.

  
It’s eyes, teary and wide open.

  
Then there was the noise. A cry so loud it left Dream’s ears ringing.

  
Dream turned, (a second too late) throwing himself towards Sapnap.

  
He reached out as the fence crumbled beneath Sapnap’s feet.

  
His hand met thin air.

  
Time slowed. That happened sometimes to Dream. He looked down and saw Sapnap falling, his eyes wide, his mouth was parted but no noise came out.

  
Lava, bubbled below.

  
It was a beautifully tragic sight.

  
The Nether was always a risk.

  
But Dream was a god, Dream was born of emerald and clouds.

  
He pulled at the universe.

  
It wasn’t like when he made cornflowers, he didn’t spend days painstakingly weaving the threads of the universe.

  
No, this was like the edges of fabric ripping off tacs.

  
Dream reached into his inventory grabbing whatever he could reach and wrapping it in the newly created magic. One quick look told him it was magma cream.

  
Time began to speed up again.

  
He threw it.

  
He watched as it encased Sapnap in a kind of orange sheen, before his body was swallowed by lava.

  
Dream pulled out his fishing rod and prayed to god– which ironically in this realm would be Technoblade but Dream would have to explain that later –that his idea worked.

  
And then with a pull of Dreams fishing rod, Sapnap was thrown back onto the brick walkway of the fortress.

  
The air hummed for a minute, in a stomach turning silence.

  
Then Sapnap laughed. He laughed until he couldn’t laugh anymore. He laughed until tears marked his face. Finally, after five minutes, he stopped.

  
He stood up.

Dream was standing, still in shock.

  
Sapnap shook his head as he passed Dream, shooting his friend a small grin.

  
“I fucking knew it.”

  
Dream was stunned into silence until they got back into the overworld.

  
That's how fire resistance was made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment uwu (kill me /j)


	3. the existence of the afterlife is widely debated (but either way i wont see you again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People always told Dream he had a god complex, which made sense, since he is in fact a god.
> 
> The ending in which I hurt you all.

Death continues on. 

Dream is painfully aware of that.

No god can stop it. There is no blessing that Dream can give, no spells to keep his friends immortal like he is. 

Death marches on, slowly but surely. 

And it takes. 

It takes from the mortals who knew it was coming, though they cry all the same. 

And it takes from the gods who were dumb enough to believe they could help their friends cheat it. 

Dream was dumb enough to believe.

And now he would pay the price. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
